Ryan
CGI=250px Ryan *'Nummer': 1014 *'Baureihe': GNR Klasse N2 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Bauer': GNR Doncaster Works *'Baujahr': zwischen 1920 und 1921 *'Achsfolge': 0-6-2T Ryan ist eine violette Rangierlokomotive, die sich auf der Harwick Nebenstrecke um den Güterverkehr kümmert, während Daisy die Fahrgäste übernimmt. Er ist der Cousin von Gordon, Spencer, dem Fliegenden Schotten und der Flying Thistle. Biografie Ryan wurde besorgt um auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke zu arbeiten, während Thomas bei der Konstruktion der Harwick Nebenstrecke arbeiten sollte. Nachdem Thomas in eine tiefe Höhle gefallen war, wurde Ryan zur Arbeit nach Arlesburgh geschickt, während Thomas repariert wurde. Nachdem er schlechte Kohle genommen hatte, zündete er versehentlich etwas Dynamit, das Thomas schnell entsorgen musste. Später half er Captain Calles' Piratenschiff, das von Seemann John geklaut wurde, zu stoppen. Nun ist er für den Güterverkehr auf der Harwick Nebenstrecke zuständig, während sich Daisy um die Fahrgäste kümmert. In der zwanzigsten Staffel musste Ryan Toby helfen, Steine aus dem Anopha Steinbruch nach Harwick zu bringen. Aber er wollte Daisy helfen und wurde sehr überarbeitet, Daisys zusätzliche Aufgaben und seine eigenen auszuführen, dass er seine Fahrgäste in den Steinbruch statt zum Bahnhof in Knapford brachte. Daisy kümmerte sich als Entschuldigung temporär um Ryans Zusatzaufgaben und die beiden wurden zu guten Freunden. In der selben Staffel fand er Jerome und Judy im Rangierbahnhof und brachte sie zum Hafen von Arlesburgh, um ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben. Später hatte Daisy einen Unfall und kam von den Schienen, und als Ryan den Unfallzug holen wollte, war er nicht mehr am Hafen; Oliver hatte die beiden auf Ducks Nebenstrecke gebracht und Duck brachte sie in den Blauen Berg Steinbruch, wo Ryan sie letztendlich fand und zu Daisys Rettung brachte. Später brachte er sie auch zu Thomas, als dieser durch Max und Montys Albernheiten entgleiste. In Staffel 21 wollte Diesel Streit zwischen Daisy und Harvey verursachen, also erzählte er Ryan von Beleidigungen Harveys gegenüber Daisy. Ryan erzählte Daisy davon, was sie zur Weißglut brachte. Weihnachten meinte Daisy dann, dass dieses Weihnachten nicht wie die anderen war, woraufhin Ryan feststellte, dass es eben das erste Weihnachten war, dass sie zusammen mit Judy und Jerome verbrachten. Persönlichkeit Ryan ist eine freundliche und gutmütige Lokomotive, die stets hilft, wenn andere in Schwierigkeiten sind. Ryan möchte ein Held sein, aber er ist nicht wirklich so mutig, wie er es wünscht, und hat die Tendenz, angesichts der Gefahr ein wenig in Panik zu geraten. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nichts versucht. Ryan ist direkt und aufrichtig, aber er hat einen guten Sinn für Humor und scheut sich nicht vor einen Witz auf seine eigenen Kosten. Basis Ryan basiert auf Great Northern Railways N2 Klasse. Diese Lokomotiven wurden mit Kondensationsapparaten ausgerüstet, weil sie für interstädtische Arbeiten in den Metropolitangebieten von London verwendet wurden und gewöhnlich um Glasgow und Edinburgh in Schottland herum gesehen wurden. Ein Mitglied dieser Klasse, Nummer 1744 ist noch erhalten und verkehrt auf der Great Central Railway in Leicestershire. Datei:Ryan'sbasis.jpg Bemalung Ryan ist violett mit weißen und goldenen Streifen. Auf seinem Wassertank steht in gold "GNR" und die Nummer "1014" an seinem Kohlebunker, ebenfalls in gold. An der Seite seines Dampfkesselt hat er Namenplatte aus Messing. Auftritte TV-Serie * Staffel 20 - Ryan and Daisy, The Way She Does It, Der verschwundene Pannen-Zug und Mucking About (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 21 - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine und Daisy's Perfect Christmas Specials * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz * Auf großer Reise (Nebenrolle) Synchronsprecher * Oliver Böttcher (Deutschland; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Timo Kinzel (Deutschland; ab Staffel 20) * Eddie Redmayne (Englisch; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Steven Kynman (Englisch; ab Staffel 20) * Daigo Naitō (Japan; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Katsuhiro Tokuishi (Japan; ab Staffel 20) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Lateinamerika; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Gerardo Mendoza (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 20) * Kaihiamal Martínez (Lateinamerika; nur in DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con) * Przemysław Stippa (Polen) * Huub Dikstaal (Die Niederlande) * Gilan Shachaf (Israel; nur in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel; ab Staffel 20) Trivia * Ryans Basis wurde gewählt, da sie etwas größer und neuer als Thomas' Klasse ist, was Thomas dabei geholfen hat, eifersüchtg auf Ryan zu sein. * Im Original-Skript von Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz wurde Ryan als überheblich und abweisend im Vergleich zu seiner endgültigen Darstellung porträtiert. Alle Warenbeschreibungen von ihm erwähnen diese Persönlichkeit. * Ryan hat den gleichen Pfeifenton wie Smudger, der auch temporär von Harvey und Stepney benutzt wurde. Waren * Holzeisenbahn * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster (Normal, drecking und zweierpaket mit Jerome) * Motorized Railway * Capsule Plarail * Motor Road and Rail (Zweierpaket mit Skiff) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (Erscheint bald) * Wood (Dynamit Ryan) Galerie Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure159.png|Ryan mit Thomas und Sir Topham Hatt in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure276.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure280.png|Ryan mit Annie und Clarabel Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure384.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure478.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure489.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure603.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure626.png|Ryan und Thomas Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure627.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure685.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure687.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure798.png Datei:RyanandDaisy10.png|Ryan in Staffel 20 Datei:RyanandDaisy16.png|Ryan mit Daisy im Depot Datei:RyanandDaisy44.png|Ryan zieht die Post Datei:RyanandDaisy62.png|Ryan in Harwick Datei:RyanandDaisy60.png|Ryan mit dem dicken Kontrolleur Datei:RyanEarlyProductionRender.JPG|Früher CGI Render Datei:Ryan2.jpg|Promo Datei:Ryan3.png Datei:RyanPromo.png Datei:Head-onRyanPromo.png|Frontansicht von Ryan Datei:Take-n-PlayRyanPromo.png|Take-n-Play Promo Datei:RyanbyTommyStubbs.png|Ryan von Tommy Stubbs illustriert en:Ryan es:Ryan he:ראיין ja:ライアン pl:Rysio ru:Райан zh:莱恩 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Harwick-Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:0-6-2